


All-Night Cram Session

by Harrypotterworks (ReadingIsFundemental)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M, Red Bull, Remus Lupin Lives, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Scooby Doo References, Sirius Black Lives, Students, Studying, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 09:17:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15336696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingIsFundemental/pseuds/Harrypotterworks
Summary: ‘You're in the apartment next to mine, thin walls, I'm pulling an all-night cram session and accidentally wake you when I shout 5:20 blaze it at 5:20am’





	All-Night Cram Session

Remus Lupin, like many of his college friends, was stressed. In fact, Remus would bet money, that he was probably the most stressed out of all his peers. So stressed that he had decided, boldly, to pull an all-night cram session. However as it is Remus Lupin we are talking about, he decided one all-night session wasn’t enough, so he made it two. 

If the 48 hours without sleep, didn’t do enough damage to the body, the 12 cans of red bull and 9 bars of chocolate probably wouldn’t be helping. 

His exams were in three days’ time, many would say he is panicking over nothing. Remus would tell them to go fuck themselves. 

Remus flopped down onto his bed, looking up to the ceiling, and huffing out a breath. He turned his head to the left of his bed and eyes the blaring red numbers that were emitting from his alarm clock.

He watched the numbers for a few seconds, until it changed, to twenty past five.

“5:20 BLAZE IT!” He screamed, as he shot up from his bed and lifted his pen from the spine of his notebook, pretending it was a joint “Ahh, the high of education”

It was clear that insanity was coming for him early, but he decided another tin of red bull would fix that. Remus began to walk over to his fridge when someone started banging, rather loudly, on his apartment door.

He walked over to the door, as the person on the other side banged it again, 

Remus unlocked the door and opened it, to reveal, a shirtless, angry student, with incredibly noticeable bedhead,

“Can I help you?” Remus asked politely, trying not to stare at the man’s torso.

“Yeah mate, you can!” the man growled out “If you would just shut the fuck up, it would be much appreciated, its 5am!”

“5:20 actually” Remus mumbled “Blaze it”

The man inhaled sharply “What does that even mean!” he exclaimed “That was what woke me up! Blaze what? What are you setting fire to at 5:20am!” 

Remus shrugged his shoulders “I think it’s a drug reference, but I don’t take drugs!” he was quick to defend himself “Impulsively shouting random shit, isn’t something I normally do, however I have been awake for 46 hours, and have almost drank the world dry of red bull”

“Dude, are you okay?” the shaggy haired man asked 

Remus rolled his eyes “Obviously, how else do you study?” 

“At reasonable times of the day, with at least 8 hours of sleep!”

Remus scoffed “What kind of student gets 8 hours of sleep, you're mental mate” Remus went to close the door and the man stopped the door with his foot  
Remus looked quizzically back at the man, who looked a little angrier than before

“I’m mental?” he questioned, “Me, you're calling me mental, after everything you have just said?” Remus nodded “You know what mates, blaze whatever you want, just keep the noise down!”

“No problem shaggy” Remus smiled at his joke, the man, who was turning to leave, stopped in his tracks,

“Shaggy? Are you taking the micky out of my hair?” he snapped

Remus looked taken back “No, shaggy, the druggy from Scooby doo?” the man just looked at Remus with his mouth slightly ajar “You know, the one with the talking dog, and the gang get into the mystery van and shaggy and Scooby just eat all the time because they are stoned?”

“I think you need psychiatric help” 

Remus, who was enjoying his break from studying, leaned against the open door, “Well, shaggy, I believe we all need a little help from time to time” Remus crossed his arms over his chest

“My name is Sirius, not shaggy!” Sirius snapped back

“You know” Remus started, “I don’t remember shaggy being so snappy, do you need a Scooby snack?” Remus asked walking into his apartment and over towards the kitchen,

The man stood in the doorway, peering over to the bed, covered in thick books and empty red bull tins, “Dude, I really think you need to go to sleep” Sirius said, as he found himself walking into the small apartment, no different than his, Sirius eyed the chocolate wrappers lying all over the floor. He turned his attention back to Remus who was leaning on the corner with a blue and orange box in his hands.

Remus held the box out to Sirius “Scooby snack?” he offered as he popped one into his mouth.

Sirius took the box from Remus and put it onto the counter, he led Remus over to the sofa and forced him onto it, “You need to sleep” he stated firmly as he pushed Remus down to lay on his back and pulled the grey throw over blanket, that was on the end of the sofa, over Remus.

Remus eyes were fluttering open and close, as he snuggled into the blanket, “Goodnight Shaggy”

Sirius looked at his weird neighbour as he got comfortable on the sofa, within seconds, a light snore was coming from the sofa. Sirius turned to leave, rubbing his eyes, kind of wishing he hadn’t gotten out of bed to complain, but also glad he had.

He eyed the ‘Scooby snacks’ on the counter and quickly tip toed over to take one.

“It’s just a fucking cookie” he huffed under his breath as he walked back over to the door to leave, shaking his head as he closed the door, with a mouthful of cookie and a weird memory to store into the back of his mind.


End file.
